The Librarians: Portraits
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Flynn and Eve have a surprise for the junior Librarians and it has something to do with the wall of portraits. Slight movie reference to the first Librarian movie. One-shot.


The Librarians: Portraits

By Alasse Fefalas

Eve couldn't help smiling as she watched the three junior Librarians in front of her. They were gathered at the entrance hall of the Library. They had just returned from their trip to Lima (in one piece, thankfully) when Flynn had called for a meeting and ran off into the depths of the Library to "get something" as he had put it.

"Got it!" Flynn shouted as he came running back, his hand clutching pieces of cloth.

"What's that?" Cassandra asked.

"Blindfolds," answered Flynn as he handed out the cloths. "We have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Jake asked suspiciously.

Ezekiel held his up away from him like a stinky sock. "Yeah, and why do we even need blindfolds?"

"Oh, for fun," Eve replied, smirking.

"'Fun' sounds so weird coming out from your mouth," said Ezekiel.

"Aw, come on guys! Just put it on!" Cassandra giggled happily as she tied the cloth over her eyes. "I can't wait to see the surprise!"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. Closing their eyes, they tied the blindfolds over them.

Eve walked around them, testing the tightness of the cloths around their heads and came back around. She waved a hand in front of their faces to make sure they couldn't see. Once she was sure they were blinded, she nodded to Flynn saying, "They're ready."

Smiling, Flynn stood between Jake and Ezekiel. One arm wrapped around each of their shoulders, he guided them around the shelves. "Follow me."

Eve held onto Cassandra's arm and gently pulled her along. "This way."

"You're not throwing us out of the Library, are you?" Ezekiel asked, his arms outstretched in front of him, grasping air. "Crazed, angry llamas aside, I think we did a good job on our first mission without Colonel Baird."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid of even asking about the crazy, angry llamas."

"The llamas were cute," Cassandra added. "From afar."

"Not so cute when there's a whole horde chasing you," huffed Jake.

"Llamas are better than angry tree sprites, trust me," chuckled Flynn. "We're almost there."

"You could've asked us to meet somewhere closer, you know," said Jake.

"And what's the fun in that?" laughed Flynn. "We're here!"

Eve positioned Cassandra beside Jake and stood in front of the three, Flynn by her side. "You can take off your blindfolds now."

Ezekiel pulled his straight up the same time Jake pulled his down to his chin. Cassandra quickly untied the knot behind her head and pulled the cloth away from her eyes. The three of them looked at Eve and Flynn and to the wall behind the two.

The wall was lined by large portraits hanging on it. Flynn's portrait hung beside one that was still covered. When all three pairs of eyes fell onto the covered picture, the large brown cloth magically dropped away, revealing a picture behind.

It was a full body portrait of the three, much wider than Flynn's but in the same painting style as the rest. A smiling Cassandra stood in the middle, both her arms high up over her head, holding up the Crown of King Arthur. Flanking her were a smirking Ezekiel and a brooding Jake, both having a hand in holding the crown up with her. They were dressed in the clothes they were in when they had found the crown in the Black Forest. The background of the portrait was the Library Annex, with the Thread, Libris Fabula and Apple of Discord displayed prominently on the centre table behind them.

The three gasped in amazement at their portrait. "Wow," breathed Cassandra. "Thank you, Flynn."

"You're welcome, Cassandra," he replied modestly. "But I didn't make this. I found it yesterday after Colonel Baird and I returned."

"Then who...?" Jake asked.

"The Library," answered Flynn.

"You mean the Library made this?" Ezekiel asked, not actually believing it. "For us?"

"Yes it did," Flynn said. "The Library makes portraits of Librarians featuring the item that he or she found on their first mission and hangs it on the wall."

"Wait, does this mean the Library approves of us being Librarians?" Ezekiel pointed to himself. "Even me?"

"You've proved your worth, arbiter," Eve said, smiling. "All of you have."

"Even me?" asked Cassandra, her voice small.

Before either Librarian or Guardian could answer, Jake turned to her and said, "Of course."

Cassandra caught his eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as red coloured her ears. "Thanks."

"Ours definitely looks cooler than Flynn's," said Ezekiel. "Yours is so boring."

"Hey!" cried Flynn in indignation.

"But what's up with my face?" Jake said grumpily, pointing at the expression on his picture. "I don't look like that!"

"Actually... you do," Cassandra said apologetically.

Ezekiel smirked and pointed at Jake's current expression. "Exhibit A."

"Not all the time," he huffed.

Ezekiel crossed his arms, a mischevious glint twinkled in his eyes. "Does this mean we get to call the shots?"

"Uh, no, sorry," Flynn said. "I'm still the main Librarian. However, if something were to happen to me, that would put you three in charge."

"Collectively," added Eve.

"Yes, collectively," Flynn agreed.

"You mean like if you die?" Jake asked.

"Again," Ezekiel added quickly.

Flynn pointed to Ezekiel and gave him a disapproving look. "One, I didn't die. Not yet then, anyway. And two, yes. Then you guys will have to find your own Librarian-in-Training."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "You're not intending to die any time soon, right?"

"Not on my watch," answered Eve. "And neither are you guys. Although, it's high time you guys went home. You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," Cassandra sighed.

"Damn llamas," Jake grumbled.

"For once mate, I agree with you. Damn llamas," echoed Ezekiel.

"Next time, I'm going to get you guys to tell me what happened," Eve said as she ushered them towards the Library Annex. "But that's for next time. For now, go home."

The junior Librarians didn't protest much as she herded them out of the door. She watched as they trudged out of the Annex tiredly, satisfied they would go home. Turning, she saw Flynn standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her.

"I never thought I'd say this but Ezekiel's right," she said as she joined him.

"Hmm?"

Grinning, she gave him a kiss before answering, "Their picture does look cooler than yours."

Fin.

A/N: I've had this idea for a while now and I've finally written it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
